bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloonarius the Inflator
Bloonarius the Inflator is an Event-only MOAB-Class Bloon found in the Bloonarius event in Bloons Monkey City. In the battle, Bloonarius's health is displayed on the top. You do not receive a tile for completing the level. Upon popping Bloonarius, you will see Bloonarius saying "I'll be back!" and receive the relative tier of CT Milestone worth in rewards. Every time you defeat Bloonarius, their health and the strength of his spawns increases. If you fail to pop Bloonarius, you will receive a message with the normal "DEFEAT!" showing, and text that says: "...But the Boss is damaged. Chase it down and try again!" You will then be sent back to your city with the option to fight Bloonarius again at the same level, which costs monkey money. You do not need to defeat a Bloon Beacon again to enter and upon starting Bloonarius will have the same amount of health as when you lost. The Bloon Beacon is needed to summon the boss out of hiding after defeating it. Health Health + RBE table below for the first 25 levels. It can be easily taken down by spamming Monkey Buccaneers with Grape Shot. Speed Bloonarius moves at a relative speed of 0.1 of the speed of a Red Bloon (slower than a ZOMG). Properties and Immunities *Bloonarius can be attacked by all, which does damage. *MOAB Assassins damage is reduced from 750 to 375. *It can not be hooked by the MOAB Takedown Ability. *Corrosion from Glue seems to work against Bloonarius, however Burny Effect from Mortar does not. *It can not be slowed or stunned. The only thing that stuns Bloonarius is the Boss Chill, which costs Bloonstones. *You get 1 cash per damage on Bloonarius. Bloon Spawns Every time the health bar drops to one of the skulls, a bloon comes out, depending on level. *Levels 1-2: Lead *Level 3: Rainbow *Level 4-5: Ceramic (on level 5 first skull only) *Level 5-8: MOAB (on level 5 last two skulls and level 7 first two skulls and level 8 first skull only) *Level 7-16: BFB (on level 7 last skull only and level 8 last two skulls) *Level 17-20: ZOMG (starting on the last skull of 16) No bloon is spawned from Bloonarius after level 20. Strategies *Begin with mainly grapeshot boats at entrance to maximize early damage and build maximum income. Sell all accept for one and upgrade to an aircraft carrier. Save for overclock. Monkey boost the carrier and overclock at same time. Build as many carriers as you can constantly buying and selling the overclock ability. *A single Super Monkey, placed near the center of the track should be able to defeat Bloonarius on low levels. Additional towers would be needed to avoid loss of life to any minor bloons that leak through. *"For the early rounds, I've found a 3/1 buccaneer tore Bloonarius apart well enough", ~ DuelMasterP. *Glue does seem to hurt it (somewhat), but does not slow it down , ~ Rohan. *The battle does seem to consist of multiple continuous rounds, particular as evidenced by production from Banana Farms, as well as deployment of crates. *A Monkey Buccaneer with MOAB Takedown Ability can easily take down the BFBs and MOABs that come from it one higher levels. *Spamming and selling MOAB Assassins could be used. It becomes effective at the end to do some damage against him. With Monkey Tycoon lvl 13, you can spam them without money loss (dealing damage fills your bank again) and your damage is only depending on your speed. *Bloonarius is immune to slowing and stunning, so Sabotage Supply Lines and Pop and Awe will not work against the blimp. *MOAB Maulers do deal more damage to it than Missile Launchers, so they can be of some use. *Boss Bane is good to use on early levels, it can do massive damage to Bloonarius. *Multiple 0/1 boats work better than a single 3/1 boat. *Tack Shooters work better than boats with enough income from damage to Bloonarius. Gallery Bloonarius.PNG|Bloonarius BloonariusDegrade1.PNG|Bloonarius' first degrade BloonariusDegrade2.PNG|Bloonarius' second degrade BloonariusDegrade3.PNG|Bloonarius' third degrade BloonariusFrozen.PNG|Bloonarius frozen using the Boss Chill ability Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 10.36.09 PM.png|Event in the Monkey News Trivia * The message after you've defeated Bloonarius, "I'll be back!" might be a reference to the ''Terminator ''movie series. * Bloonarius is the third bloon to have eyes, the first two being the BFB and ZOMG bloon and the fourth being Vortex *Bloonarius is the only parent of the ZOMG and the Lead Bloon, not only being slower than it, but also because Bloonarius releases it between Levels 17-20. *According to the title message for the third Bloonarius event, Vortex is the little brother of Bloonarius. Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Category:Additions